


You've Created This in Me

by tillthestarsevaporate



Series: you're the night so you're the dark side (of the day you'll never see) [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, Extra Scene, F/F, First Kiss, POV Beatrice, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthestarsevaporate/pseuds/tillthestarsevaporate
Summary: Extra (first kiss) scene taking place right after "it's written in the stars (and the hieroglyphs)". Posted as a separate work because it didn't fit with the original overall 5+1 structure.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: you're the night so you're the dark side (of the day you'll never see) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	You've Created This in Me

“Bea! What’s up?” Ava said as she, per usual, galloped into Beatrice’s room after one knock on the door.

 _What was the point of knocking if she wasn’t going to wait for an answer?_ Beatrice thought, and huffed quietly.

“Hello, Ava. What can I do for you?”

“What? Can’t I just want to spend some quality time with my girl?” Ava said too loudly, too cheerfully. If it were anyone else, Beatrice would’ve equated that tone with lying. But this was Ava’s normal. _Her default_ , as Ava herself had put it all those months ago.

“I suppose that’s all right.” Beatrice found she no longer minded Ava’s use of phrases like “my girl”—they made her blush, yes—just as much as she got used to the constant swearing.

Ava shut the door and made her way to the bed, grinning the entire time. She sat on the opposite end and faced Beatrice.

“And I wanted to tell you something.” There it was. “I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate getting to know you more lately.”

“I appreciate you, too, Ava.” It wasn’t difficult to voice that thought. It still disarmed her how comfortable Ava made her feel.

“It’s not like I didn’t already suspect, but it’s confirmed,” continued Ava.

Beatrice gave her a look of puzzlement. There were a million possibilities for what Ava meant, for what she was going to say next. Beatrice didn’t know what she feared more: that Ava would talk about _it_ , or that she wouldn’t.

The problem was that _it_ was frequently on her mind, so she had no way of knowing how she would react if Ava mentioned it.

“I can confirm that”—Ava paused for effect and Beatrice’s heart was too loud she heard its beat in her ears, then—“When you love something, you become very, _very_ passionate about it.”

 _Like you?_ was Beatrice’s first thought. The admission no longer scared her, but it was still new, still difficult to voice. There always was a risk of getting hurt; her heart would be the first victim, followed by the ease between her and Ava, and, eventually, their friendship would implode.

“Yeah, I’ve been told, and rarely in the positive sense.”

“I get that. I can become too obsessed, too. Especially with fandoms.” Ava glanced at Beatrice with a seriousness she seldom witnessed on her, one she didn’t fully understand.

“Fandoms? It’s clearly fan-related, but why would you be interested in fans, Ava?”

Ava eyed her incredulously.

“Was it too hot at the orphanage?”

The laugh that broke out was unlike any she’s heard before, not even from Ava, who was supposedly an expert at it. Beatrice wasn’t aware she was being funny.

When Ava’s chortling lessened, she took a few moments to explain to her what fandom was.

Beatrice was responsible for the laughter echoing through the room this time.

Not one to miss a chance, Ava joined in.

Beatrice chortled so loudly that she accidentally snorted. “I’m so sorry,” she told Ava, who continued laughing with reckless abandon, hands flying around in haphazard motion.

They eventually calmed, and Beatrice only now noticed how close Ava was to her.

_That’s what you get when you laugh too hard, Beatrice._

If Ava had an uncanny ability to turn anything to a joke at any time, with no forewarning, the opposite was happening right then.

Ava stopped suddenly and stared at her.

One.

Two.

Three seconds.

Ava wasn’t looking away.

Beatrice felt her heart in her throat. She swallowed. Couldn’t look away. Admired the freckles on Ava’s skin.

Would that skin be soft if she touched it? She desperately wanted an answer, her thoughts from endless sleepless nights bubbling to the surface.

As if hearing her thoughts, Ava reached over and touched her cheek.

Beatrice’s breaths hitched, but the move emboldened her. Slowly, she extended her arm.

It shook. She stopped it halfway to Ava’s face.

Noticing this, Ava caught Beatrice’s arm and placed it on her own cheek, holding Beatrice’s eyes in a fierce gaze the entire time.

Beatrice wanted to close her eyes. To focus on the smooth yet slightly calloused feel of the skin beneath her fingertips. On the sound of Ava’s breathing.

Alas, she was too caught in Ava’s stare to break it.

And when she glimpsed Ava’s eyes travelling down to her lips, she simply knew.

She knew she wasn’t the only one who imagined the kiss between them. She knew she couldn’t always think of consequences.

She knew what she had to do.

So she cupped Ava’s other cheek and pulled her face near. It was a matter of two, three seconds of hesitation at most.

Their lips touched. Too gently at first, testing the white waters.

And when Beatrice wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist, Ava melted into the embrace

The feeling was unlike any Beatrice has ever experienced.

All-consuming.

Breathless.

Perfect.

The back-and-forth waltz of their lips sent unknown sensations through her entire body.

She didn’t mind them.

Beatrice felt the beat of Ava’s heart against her chest.

Her arms caressed Ava’s back. Twined with the soft strands of her hair. Ava’s hands cupped her cheeks, her thumb gently tickling her earlobe, and Beatrice would’ve sighed if her lips weren’t busy with a more important task.

If she never did anything else for the rest of her life, it would be too soon.

It took Ava three tries to break the kiss. When their lips parted, Beatrice rested her forehead against Ava’s, her eyes closed as she loudly breathed.

“I love you, Bea.”

The words were so unexpected, so surreal, that their full intensity didn’t register right away.

But then it hit her.

And, when it did, Beatrice had to wrestle the air into her lungs.

She saw stars behind her eyelids. When she opened her eyes, she saw a brighter star.

The brightest of them all.

She realised it was easier to say the words back than be the first to give them voice, especially that she already felt them. “I love you, Ava,” Beatrice whispered. “I love you,” she repeated clearly, firmly. Having uttered them, she already felt much lighter.

Beatrice withdrew her face, only mere inches, and stared at Ava, whose fingertips were already back at work stroking Beatrice’s earlobes. She was smiling. Not the playful smile everyone was used to, but one of a certain disarming quality, one reserved for Beatrice.

Small, but worth the universe. Just like its owner.

When Ava leaned in again, Beatrice did the only thing she wanted to do.

She kissed Ava back.

And for the first time in a while, she didn’t care about what happened next. Not as long as Ava kissed her like that.

Every day.

All day.


End file.
